When The Devil Falls In Love
by SalvatoreWinchester
Summary: Adelina Bishop was born in secrecy to an Italian mob boss and a Spanish mob boss's daughter. Violence lives in her veins. What happens when her family finds out she's been talking to the most hated Original vampire in town? What if Caroline and Elena hear her screaming in fear during a nightmare and the name she calls out for help is his? Especially once the screaming stops?
1. Prologue

-prologue-

Vampires, werewolves, witches and demons are all made up to scare children on Halloween. Right? Well that's what I thought until I moved to Mystic Falls from an orphanage in Chicago,Illinois. I was adopted by Zach Salvatore at 7 years old and raised around his uncles Damon and Stefan Salvatore. They never seemed to age, but I thought it was just because of their health. Now I go to high school with Stefan and his friends Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett and Matt Donavan as a senior three months from graduation. I was excited, but mostly because Damon said he'd managed to talk Zach into letting go home to Barcelona for a few weeks as a graduation present. I couldn't wait. Damon also told me he lied to Zach to give me a little space. Zach wanted me to take someone basically to babysit me, but Damon thinks I should be able to travel on my own. I couldn't pass that up.

The only problem is the man I've been having dreams about. I've been having them on and off since I was a little girl, but the older I get the more frequent they become. I've even started seeing him in broad daylight. Day dreaming I guess, but it has me worried. Am I crazy? If that doesn't make me crazy, then having feelings for a man that doesn't exist does. When I was younger, maybe 16, I used to sleep as much as possible just to see him, hear his voice and be able to learn from him. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. Short curly brown hair, ocean blue eyes that sparkle in the sun, tan skin only blemished by a few freckles and a triangle tattooed on his back and a single feather with birds flying away from it over his left shoulder and collar bone, and the most heavenly voice ever spoken. I never did catch his name, but the way he smiled at me told me he knew mine.


	2. One

-One-

"What are you doing out here so late, baby?"A voice slurs behind me in the dark. My heart pounds in my chest as my body tenses up. There was too much of a distance between me and the cemetery to run back to the party. My mind races with possibilities as I push myself to run back to the boarding house, but there was no use. I manage to get a few feet away before being thrown into the tree line of the woods to the left of me. I hit my head on the tree, groaning in pain, and try to get up.

"Come on, honey. Don't you wanna feed daddy?"The man chuckles wickedly, coming closer at a rate my intoxicated eyes couldn't follow.

"You're not my father."I snap, pulling myself to my feet and turning quickly just to run straight into his arms. How was that possible? He digs his nails into my waist, pulling me closer only to slam me back against a tree. I hit my head again and momentarily things go black. My eyes clear just in time to see the moonlight flash across the face of a demon. His eyes were bloodied just like the purplish red veins under his eye sockets and his teeth seemed to elongate in a way I hadn't seen outside of movies. My heart races in my ears as branches snap around us. More? He grips my jaw and jerks my head around, leaning into my neck. I scream for help, jerking up enough to hit him in the throat. He lets go and growls. I jump away from him and run back toward the street. Again I only get a few steps before he grips my hair and yanks me back.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?"Another voice growls through a thick European accent. A voice that made me shiver. I knew that voice, but I couldn't pinpoint who from. The man holding me close turns, allowing me to look at the dark figure as he approaches.

"Please.."I manage to cry out just before the man covers my mouth. I bite down and run toward the exotic man. He opens his arms and hugs me tight as I fall against his chest, smoothing my hair as he turns his back on the attacker.

"Stay right here, I'll take care of this."He says softly, kissing my forehead gently as if to ease a child. He turns and grips the man's throat just as he appears in front of him, growling and hissing an animalistic tone. I watch as the moonlight illuminates the woods enough to show me my savior's oddly familiar backside with his long sleeved grey shirt, boots, and dark jeans, his short curly dark hair and the build of his easily 6 foot stature. But I couldn't see his face as he throws the attacker against a tree, flashes at an inhuman speed toward him, and shoves a stick far enough through his chest that once the sound of hardening concrete stops and his head falls forward, he's hanging limp against the tree. It was terrifying don't get me wrong, but something about it was exciting as well. My savior turns into the shadows and walks toward me, arms open slightly to show he wasn't a threat, and touches my cheek.

"Are you alright, darling? You're quite a fighter."He asks softly with a faint smirk, rubbing his thumb over my right cheekbone as he inspects my throat.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."I say shakily, trying to focus on his face enough to somehow see it through the darkness. He smiles, white teeth flashing in the moonlight, and nods before stepping away. He clasps his hands behind his back and walks up toward the road again. I inch away from the tree and suddenly get dizzy, blood rushing to my head. Suddenly he's by my side again, holding me up.

"Where were you going, sweetheart?"He asks softly, barely above a whisper.

"Home. The boarding house."I manage to get out, too dizzy to concentrate. He nods and picks me up, tucking my head into his neck. He smelled of a mixture of cinnamon, sugar and old spice cologne.

"You live with the Salvatores,dear?"He whispers, taking his time. I nod slightly with my eyes closed and a hand resting on his opposite shoulder.

"Zach adopted me almost 12 years ago and raised me around Damon and Stefan."I say softly, opening my eyes once the sound of shuffling rocks cuts through the other wise peaceful night air. I was home. The man walks me to the porch and sits me on the brick railing, leaning me up against the brick pillar.

"They better take care of you."He says sweetly, kissing my hand in that infamously gentlemanly way. I smile and nod that they do.

"Adelina!"I hear Zach yell from the other side of the door. I look at the man to tell him that he should leave, but he was already gone.

"Goodnight Adelina."I hear his voice whisper ever so faintly as Zach and Stefan rush at me through the door. Behind them I could see Damon drinking a glass of bourbon with his arm around Elena, looking me over protectively.

"I'm fine guys. I just wanna go to bed."I say softly, turning to get off of the bricks and stumbling toward the door. Stefan chuckles and picks me up, carrying me to bed. Zach wasn't happy that I'd been out all night, but he knew I didn't like being home while Elena and Caroline were over. Seeing them suffocating over my brothers made my stomach hurt. I wave at them as Stefan reaches the stairs and smile as Caroline laughs. I loved those girls and Bonnie to death, but there are some things I could live without.

The next morning, my head was killing me from both the drinking and hitting my head. Stefan came in my room, opening the blinds and trying to kill me with all of his happy light until Damon steps in.

"Let the girl sleep. She's hungover. She could use a good afternoon off."He chuckles, winking at me. I smile and nod. I love Damon. Stefan shakes his head and pulls me out of bed.

"You're not my father, Stefan. Let me go."I shout, hitting his back as he throws me over his shoulder. He carries me down stairs to where Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy sat in the living room. He sits me on the couch next to Jeremy and walks toward the kitchen.

"Hungry, baby sister?"He laughs, bringing me a plate of bacon and eggs. I smile and start eating. I loved it when Stefan cooked. It was the best.

"So I take it the party was good?"Bonnie laughs, eyeing Jeremy and I. Elena crosses her arms over her chest and glares at Jeremy, deep brown eyes fixated on his face as if she'd hopefully burn holes into it. Jeremy chuckles and nudges me.

"It was okay."He says smiling. I shake my head playfully, though the smile never came to my lips. The party was fine, it was after that terrified me. Caroline puts a hand on my back and looks at me with concern echoing deep with her soft blue eyes.

"What's wrong? Wasn't Jeremy nice to you?"She asks playfully, glaring at him. I nod slightly and finish the piece of bacon I had in my hand.

"I was kind of attacked on the way home."I say softly, hoping Damon and Stefan wouldn't hear me. Somehow they did and were at my side in seconds.

"What!? You didn't take her home? What happened?!"Damon growls, fists clenched at his sides out of respect for Elena as his eyes bore holes into Jeremy's very soul. Stefan looks at my neck and then inspects my wrists. I pull away as he smooths my hair and wince once his fingers brush the back of my head.

"I walked home until I was thrown against a tree by some man. I hit my head pretty hard, twice, and honestly if it wasn't for some guy walking by I might've died. That guy was crazy."I say softly, keeping my eyes on my food. Damon crouches next to me as Zach enters the room, arms crossed over his chest. Awesome.

"What happened."Damon demands to know gently, eyes softer than usual. I sigh and look at him nervously. This was gonna be awful.

"The guy said that I should feed him and he tried to go for my neck once his eyes filled with blood and his teeth elongated. He looked like a demented version of Dracula."I say softly, looking at Damon and Stefan apologetically for my crazy story. Caroline wraps her arms around me as Bonnie takes my hand, both whispering that it was all going to be okay. Tears fill my eyes as the memory consumes me and I lose focus.

"A man carried me home. He was too fast for me to follow and very strong. They both were, but the one that carried me home truly seemed to care. I don't know how but he seemed familiar."I say, losing myself in my thoughts. The last statement was a lie. I knew where I had heard that voice, smelled that cologne and felt that oddly warm skin. My dreams, but it wasn't possible. The man in my dreams was merely an angel looking after me, that I knew, but how did he manage to meet the man's stature so well?

"You're never taking her to another party again."Damon hisses at Jeremy, gripping the back of couch as he leans forward. Elena stands and touches Damon's arm to calm him.

"Damon, that's not fair to either of them. Jeremy didn't know that something like this would happen."Elena says sweetly. Damon looks down at me and then at each individual person before looking back at her.

"He knew, Elena. We all know that this can happen."He growls, grabbing his leather jacket off of the table behind Jeremy and walking out the door. They knew it would happen? How could they?

After a few hours of bickering about future parties and curfew, I sleepily stumbled into my room. I close the door, breathing deeply as the drapes over my windows flutter in the breeze. I climb into the window seat and close the windows, relaxing for a moment in the sun.

"Please tell me you aren't seriously contemplating listening to them."A familiar voice calls from behind me. My hear pounds in my chest at the thought of the man who carried me home. I turn and look at my bed. There, a man lied with his arms pulled up behind his head on my pillows and his ankles crossed. The man I've been seeing for years in my dreams. He was gorgeous to say the least, with a smile that could melt an iceberg, eyes that mirrored the clearest ocean and the charm of the Devil himself. With his arms behind his head, a small portion of his stomach just above his belt was left exposed.

"You sound very familiar."I say simply, ignoring his plea and crawling into bed next to him. He turns, that infamous grin curling his perfect lips, and tucks hair behind my ear. The heat radiating merely from his hand was astounding. I close my eyes and lean into his touch slightly.

"Well I have been here a while, love."He chuckles softly, pressing his lips to my forehead. I sigh happily, feeling completely content with the world for the first time since the party started, and shift closer toward him.

"A man saved me last night. He reminds me of you."I hum. He traces over my jaw and lets his hand drift down my arm, resting on my waist.

"I should thank him for saving my Queen."He whispers, tilting my head up to his gently. I open my eyes and smile.

"My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Nik."He says, finally telling me his name. My heart soars at the thought of finally knowing my mystery man's name. He smiles wider at my reaction and pulls me into him, lying on his back so I can lying on his chest.

"Rest, Lina."He whispers, playing with the ends of my hair. I shake my head groggily, eyes closed in peace.

"I don't wanna leave you. I know if I fall asleep, I won't see you again when I wake up."I say, looking up at him. His eyes fill with concern as he sighs.

"You're awake now and you see me. Whenever you need me, just close your eyes and call for me."He says sweetly, pulling the blanket up over me. I groan softly and curl into his side, submitting to my tiredness.

"Goodnight, my Queen."He whispers, humming a lullaby.

"Goodnight, Nik."I whisper just before the usual dreams take over.


	3. Two

-Two-

Over the next week, it's all been the same. Ruin a perfectly good dream to wake up with Stefan, get ready for school, go through town after school seeing Nik in my reflection on windows and mirrors, come home, sing while drawing Nik in a sketch book I keep in my desk, and go to sleep to find him sitting in the same place I left him in my dreams. I didn't mind the constant repeating, it was the teasing his touch gave me. Each morning I knew I'd wake up rested and happy until I looked around for him only to discover yet again he was gone. Did this make me crazy? I'm seeing a man that isn't even real and I liked it.

Tomorrow is the decade dance. 1920's. One of my favorite time periods. All the girls are dressing as flappers and the guys are dressing as mobsters. Elena is making Damon go and Stefan already asked Caroline. Care and I are pushing Jeremy to ask Bonnie. Matt already asked the new cheerleader Rebekah. I couldn't wait.

"What are you looking for?"Nik asks, sitting on my window seat as I look through my desk. For my sketch book. It was gone. I look at him and open my mouth to answer him when I notice he's holding something. He opens it and there is a rough drawing of him. He had my sketch book. I rush toward him to take it, but he was too fast. He steps up to me all too quickly, holding the open book between us, and smiles.

"It's very flattering,darling."He says softly, flipping to another page. There was a sketch I adored. My own twist on Al Capone and Virginia Hill holding each other in the streets of Chicago with a Thompson submachine gun behind Virginia's back. He looks me over, as if imagining me inside the drawing, and smirks. Before I knew it, my stereo was on playing Frank Sinatra, my sketch book was lying on my bed and Nik was holding me close. He smirks and slowly leads me into a dance around my room. The dance was cut all too short once a knock pounded at my door. I turn and see Elena and Caroline standing in my door way. The absence of Nik made my smile slip, but it was inevitable.

"Practicing?"Caroline laughs softly, taking my hand and dancing with me. I laugh and dance with her as Elena hangs my dress on my closet door.

"Oh no no. This is how you do it."Damon chuckles, stepping in and twirling me quickly. He teaches me how to dance what apparently was a signature thing for that era, eyes daring me to laugh at this sincere moment. I didn't. But Stefan did. That ruined that dance too. Damon ran all too quickly, almost inhumanly fast like my attacker had, to grab Stefan and hit him as punishment.

"Who are you going with?"Caroline pries, shutting off my stereo and sitting on my bed. She looks down at my open sketch book and clears her throat awkwardly. I rush to close the book but Elena got to it first.

"No one. I don't have a date."I answer honestly, stepping closer to Elena to get the book back.

"Who is this?"She asks, glancing at Caroline both depressingly and concerned. She looked as if she had to ask Caroline with her eyes if she herself knew. Recognized him at least. That was impossible.

"Just something I drew."I say, not entirely a lie. Elena nods and closes the book, taking my hands in a motherly way. She opens her mouth to say something that seemed to be bothering her but Zach and Stefan walk in. She sighs, dipping her head slightly in a mix of frustration and relief, and pulls away.

"I need to talk to you."Elena whispers to Stefan as she exits my room. Both Stefan and Zach look at Caroline, signaling her to leave the room. She does so, waving with a fake sense of happiness. Something wasn't right. Zach smiles and closes my door. I could hear them walking down the stairs and wait for them to get out of sight before leaving my room.

"Something's not right."I say softly to myself, just above a whisper as I enter the long hall.

"You're right, love. Your family is holding secrets from you."Nik says softly, a hand on my hip as I crouch against the railing of the staircase.

"What are we gonna do?"Caroline asks, panic in her tone.

"What do you mean? She hasn't done anything and she doesn't know anything. She's fine."Zach says, anger and concern in his voice definitively. Elena groans and crosses her arms over her chest.

"She has to know, Zach. How else would she have a picture of Klaus in her sketch book?"She asks, looking at Damon. How did they know how name? Was he real? Was this all a dream?

"He is apart of history, Elena. She could've seen a picture of him and decided to draw it."He retorts, anger rising. She shakes her head and waves her outstretched hand toward Damon.

"Damon is apart of history, Zach. He fought in the civil war. Klaus has nothing to do with history except being the original of our race."She snaps, trying to make her point clear.

"Zach, she got attacked the other night and described a vampire perfectly. She has to know or she's going to get hurt."Caroline says softly, her voice twisting in concern. Vampires? There's no such thing. I turn and look at Nik but he was gone. I sigh and walk down the stairs toward them, ignoring everything I heard.

"Adi, honey, we need to talk."Zach says softly, trying to use his grieving father voice on me as if he felt bad for lying to me all these years. I roll my eyes and pour myself a shot of Damon's bourbon.

"What are you doing? You're almost 19."Stefan says, flashing to my side as I down it. I slam the glass onto the small table and look at him.

"Yea, well you're supposed to be my age but not only do you drink, but you never age. You're the same now as you were when Zach introduced us when I was 7."I growl. I didn't mean to. I hadn't thought about that before, but it was true. Neither of them changed.

"So what's the point of me following stupid rules when all you're going to do is lie to me and trap me in a house full of murderous vampires."I snap, looking at Zach before eyeing the rest. Especially Damon. His hard eyes fell on my face hurt but oddly proud as he follows me around the room. I grab my keys and my jacket, walking toward the front door. Caroline flashes toward the door, leaning against it with a pleading smile.

"Honey, please don't go. Not yet, just let us explain."She says sweetly. I could tell she was hurting. She always hated lying to me. That's what I liked most about her. I sigh and shake my head.

"No. There's nothing keeping me here right now. If there are such things as vampires, then I bet you and your little vampire buddies can find me easily."I snap emotionlessly, nudging her out of the way. Damon steps up to me and grips my hand, his eyes maddeningly black with sorrow as he watches me crumble under the pain of betrayal. I pull away and shake my head faintly.

"Family first, right? Well I'm done being lied to. Come talk to me when you're all ready to stop lying."I say, walking to the car.

"We didn't lie to you."Stefan calls. I open my door and tilt my head slightly.

"You hid a very important, dangerous fact from me for almost 12 years. That's lying Stefan. I'm not stupid."I growl, getting into my car. I watch as he tries to run after me but with Damon's apologetic eyes on me he stops him and nods ever so faintly. Damon only ever really showed emotion with Elena and I and I knew this hurt him, but part of him obviously understood. I had been lied to my entire life and to trust these people so completely just to find out they've been lying too hurts a lot more than I'd expected.

I drive and keep driving until I get to a hotel just outside of Mystic Falls. Part of me kept screaming to go farther, but it wasn't going to miss the decade dance. Not because of a secret about a mythical creature. I check into my room and, along with the drawing supplies I kept in my glovebox, climb into bed. I shrug off my jacket, thinking of Damon as it's black leather darkens against the white sheets, and turn on a random music channel on the television. I sit against the wall with my colored pencils and markers lying beside me and the sketch book on my lap. I him along with the songs playing and trying to calm down. Soon, I'm belting out every word to the songs as I draw my attacker's demonic face.

"Don't forget to breathe, love."Nik's heavenly voice jokes, putting a hand on mine. I close my eyes to revel in his warmth and presence as he shifts to sit next to my.

"They're vampires."I catch myself whispering in a more fascinated tone than what I wanted to lead on. He smiles softly and nods, leaning his head onto my shoulder.

"A lot of people in that town are, dear. Vampires, witches, werewolves. I'm afraid it's all true."He whispers, running his fingers down my arm and lacing them through my left hand. I couldn't believe this, but after what I heard, it wasn't all that surprising. I sigh, shading the veins and eyes of the man red and purplish. He shifts and takes the book from me, cupping my face in his hands. He stares into my eyes and slowly lets his face change. His face was much less demonic as the veins under his eyes darken slightly, two sets of elongated teeth and his eyes flood black instead of red. His normally blue eyes shine a golden yellow as he looks at me.

My heart pounds, but i wasn't going to pull away. He felt protective of me it left me oddly accepting of this transformation. Was this brought on by the shock of my friends and family? I left my hand and trace his veins gently. He smiles and kisses my palm, eyes never wavering from mine.

"There are a few things you should know about vampires."He says softly, breath washing over my arm giving me goosebumps. He smiles at my skin's reaction, flashing his fangs more.

"Other than the sunlight, garlic, crosses and wooden stakes thing?"I says softly, lost in his eyes. He chuckles and nods.

"Some vampires are immune to the sun thanks to a helpful spell. It's normally a piece of jewelry that the vampire wears in the sun called a daylight ring, but it could be anything like a bracelet or a necklace."He starts, face slowly returning to normal.

"We aren't allergic to garlic, in fact we can eat if we need to, but it has no real taste. Crosses are pointless, they do nothing. And wooden stakes do kill us, but they have to be directly in the heart and the sun or fire does kill us but it has to be in heavy amounts."He explains, his hands only slightly moving to my neck.

"We can manipulate people's minds as well with what we call compelling."He says softly, tilting my head up gently. He stares into my eyes as his pupils widen.

"Stand."He whispers, commanding me to move. I smile, laughing faintly at the attempt. He smirks and chuckles.

"At least they had the decency to feed you vervain."He breathes, looking down at my hands in my lap.

"Vervain is a plant that protects against vampire, the same way wolves bane protects against werewolves. It's a poison against us and burns us. The vervain in your system was probably introduced without your knowledge, but this means the man in the woods wouldn't have been able to drink from you without being burned and couldn't compel you because of its protection over your mind. Though depending on the strength of the vampire, they could still manipulate your mind, getting into your dreams and making you see things."He explains. Surprisingly I was able to keep up. It was interesting. We spent hours fighting or what he called 'training'. He was always gentle with me, repositioning my body in positions that would work better and always letting me swing into him with full strength. He said it was easier for me to get the full effect, like learning how to dance. It was odd learning how to protect myself from creatures I thought were made up horror tales told on Halloween just hours ago, but i was happy it was with him. Until something came to mind.

"How do they know who you are?"I ask softly as he straightens back up after taking his long sleeved shirt off. Underneath he wore a white v-neck shirt that reminded me of Stefan and Matt. He looks at me as if trying to remember something happier, reaching for my cheek. I bite my lip and grip his arm, twisting quickly. I flip him onto the floor and lean over him. He chuckles into the carpet like a proud parent before twisting at vampiric speed and grabbing my throat. He's gentle and doesn't squeeze, growling up at me through his fangs again. Slowly his golden eyes fill with a lust I had only seen in Damon when he's seen Elena in one of his shirts. He slowly leans up to me and closes the gap between us, his other hand running up my exposed skin on my left caff as I stand over him. My breath hitches as his fingers run closer and close up to the edge of my shorts. He smiles cockily and shifts his hand around to the back of my neck. I smile my own cocky smirk and press my shoe down into his chest, pressing him back against the carpet. His eyes flare in excitement as they steady in his normal blue again, fingers tugging on my shorts gently. I remove my foot from his chest and drop to my knees, straddling him. I run a hand over his chest, brushing off the dust from my shoe and gripping the shirt I oh so badly wanted to get rid of, leaning forward. His right hand cups my cheek momentarily, lacing his fingers into my messy hair as it falls around our faces, and his left hand rest on my hip. His fingers grip my hip tight, pressing his thumb into the skin over the bone in need. I bite my lip gently and lean forward more.

"I'm real, love."He whispers against my lips, answering my long awaited question. I gasp as his lips brush mine, shivering slightly. He smirks and kisses me lustfully.

'I'm much more real than you'd realize.'His voice hums, though his lips are solidly locked with mine. Was this part of the mind manipulation he was talking about? I didn't get to ask. Before I had a chance to really enjoy the kiss, my door is kicked open and I fall forward into the carpet where his body once laid. I sit up on my knees, back to the door, and run a hand through my hair. There was no way he was real.

"A little dramatic don't you think, Stefan?"I growl, grabbing my things quickly. He steps into the room and tries to help me pack up my colored pencils and markers into the small box I had them in, but I push him away. I tuck the box against the sketch book and walk out with my jacket in hand, brushing Damon off as he tries to stop me.

"I'm coming home, aren't i? Don't touch me."I snap, walking down the hall. Caroline flashes to my side and stops me, hugging me tight. I sigh and up her, resting my head on her shoulder.

"I love you. We all do."She whispers as she pulls away to look at me. I nod slightly and look at the others.

"I love you too. I'm just tired of being lied to."I say before walking on out of the hotel and out to my car. I came here to be away from them and if it wasn't for me leaving my costume at the boarding house then I would stay, but without an argument I came home, locking myself in my room. I said I was going to sleep, but it was a lie. I'm assuming with the combined vampire hearing of four people they knew that and that I was training.


	4. Three

-Three-

"Adi?"I hear someone calling over the soft sound of a gentle knock on my bathroom door. I was lying, having fallen asleep, in a tub of ice and warm water to ease my sore muscles for tonight's dance.

"Yes?"I call, lifting the rag off of my eyes as more light aside from the window and few lit candles on the sink streams in. Bonnie stands in the door way next to Jeremy and Caroline. Care nudges Jeremy toward my bedroom door once she notices I'm in the tub, and steps into the bathroom with Bonnie. Bonnie sits on the toilet lid while Caroline crosses her legs under her next to the tub.

"What are you doing?"She asks softly, flinching from the chill of the porcelain. I smile and rest he rag back over my eyes.

"Trying to ease my muscles before the dance tonight."I answer simply. Caroline takes the rag off of my face and laughs softly.

"Why?"She asks.

"I've been training to protect myself from vampires and werewolves."I answer simply again, a smirk on my lips. Her eyes dull faintly as she looks at Bonnie.

"Do you trust witches?"She asks. Shit, not her too. I sigh and shrug.

"I've always been fascinated by them, but have I met one, no."I say, watching her carefully. She smiles widely and closes her eyes. In seconds the flame on each candle rages a good foot into the air. I jump faintly and smile.

"That's cool."I laugh softly. Caroline grips my hand on the side of the tub and looks at me.

"You don't have to be scared of us. We won't hurt you."She says sweetly. I put my cold hand over hers and smile.

"I know you won't. I just want to be prepared for the ones who do."I say honestly, swallowing a giggle as her skin breaks out in goosebumps. Bonnie laughs softly and snaps her fingers, blowing out the candles, and turns to grab a towel. She nods for Caroline to stand and opens the towel. Caroline stands and helps me stand, stepping out of the tub and into the towel. Bonnie wraps it around me and rubs my back gently.

"We'll protect you."She smiles. I glance toward the door and jump when I notice both Damon and Jeremy standing in the frame. Damon laughs and gives me his hand, nudging Jer out of the way as he leads me out of the bathroom.

"You forget who wrapped a towel around you and held you when you fell in the shower."Damon chuckles, hugging me close. I sigh and roll my eyes. Yes when I was 8 years old I got in the shower and lost my footing, falling and calling for help. I dislocated my shoulder from the landing and Damon was the one that came to get me out of the shower, popped my shoulder back into place, and held me as I cried. He's always been there for me. He bends down and picks me up, throwing me onto my bed.

"Get dressed, Buggie. You all should really." He says, turning from me to Caroline and Bonnie as Elena walks in. I roll my eyes at the nickname he hasn't used since my 10th birthday. It made no sense, but whatever. Caroline claps and jumps up and down giddily, flashing out of the room. I'm assuming to get all of their costumes and accessories. I shake my head and smile. This would definitely take time to get used to, but it wouldn't be hard. I couldn't hold a grudge unless it was something bad and while relaxing in the tub I realized that Zach was just trying to protect me. I understood that.

I untie my long brown hair and shake it down, drying off and slipping into black lace underwear and matching bra. Caroline whistles as she closes the door, handing Elena and Bonnie their things as she walks to the bed. She pulls mine down off the door and lies it on the bed next to hers.

Bonnie tugs on her panty hose first and then her black, silver and white dress. It looked beautiful on her, form fitting and accenting her skin well. Elena tugs on her panty hose and does her makeup in a towel before slipping on her white dress. Caroline and I do our makeup together, laughing as we try to share the vanity mirror, and then do our hair. Everyone curls their hair and pin it up to make it look shorter. Caroline zips up my silver one the shoulder dress and slips my head piece on, sticking the white feather that matched my boa into the band. She slips her reddish pink dress on with her white gloves and lets me put her head piece on her, pinning the feather in her head band too. Each of us had a long pair of knotted white and beads, though Elena and I had an extra short, black necklace to accent the look. I clasp the straps on my silver heels and stand, looking at myself in the mirror.

'You look beautiful, my Queen.'I could hear Nik whisper softly. I blush and laugh as Caroline takes her phone out and takes a picture of us all together, looking for him secretly. I sigh once again not finding him. What did I expect? That he'd be here to take me? That he'd be real at all?

"Wow."Stefan breathes, looking Caroline over with wide eyes. I roll my eyes and nudge her toward him. She laughs and pulls me along with her, walking past him. Elena walks toward a very dapper Damon and kisses him. I laugh faintly and watch as Bonnie steps up next to Jeremy and Caroline steps up to Stefan once he reached the foyer.

"Aw aren't you all just adorable."I tease, smiling. I fold my hands in my lap, resisting the urge to bite my lip as the sensation of an arm wrapping around my waist presses into me. Jer pulls me out of my daze and waves us all out of the house.

Once at the school, I realized just how much work Caroline out into planning this. The gym was beautifully decorated with red, black, white and gold. A chandelier even hung low from the ceiling. It was amazing. A song starts as we step in and slowly but surely I'm left alone, talking to a girl from my history class.

"How do you not have a date,Adi? You're beautiful."She says softly, obviously self conscious. I smile and nod my thanks.

"No one asked me."I answer truthfully, stepping away and tapping the shoulder of an underclassmen. I lean into his ear and whisper that she wants to dance with him. He smiles and nods his thanks, turning and asking her to dance. She giggles nervously and accepts, hugging me. I smile and wave her after him, filling a cup with punch.

"How the boys at this school could pass up an opportunity of a lifetime as great as having the pleasure of calling you his date is beyond me, but may I correct their mistakes?"A voice whispers in my ear, fingers tracing over my collar bone. I smile and look down into the cup.

"I can't dance with a ghost, Nik."I say softly over the rim of my cup as I take a drink. He chuckles as a cream suited arm reaches around me and puts my cup down. He wraps his arms around my waist and leans into me.

"Then don't."He whispers, kissing my neck. I sigh and turn to face him. His eyes shined under the cream fedora he wore, pulled down enough to shadow his features. Before I knew it, without moving it seemed, I was standing in the middle of the dance floor with his hand on my hip and the other in my hand.

"I'm a hybrid, Lina."He whispers only loud enough for me to hear after a while. A slow song starts to play and he pulls me close, wrapping his arms around my waist lovingly.

"I'm a werewolf and a vampire. An ancient one at that."He says softly.

"How old are you?"I ask with my head on his shoulder.

"Roughly 1,000 years old."He answers as if it were nothing. I pull away and look at him.

"My siblings and I were turned into the very first vampires from a spell our mother put on us. To activate the spell, our father shoved a sword into our chests and waited for us to wake up again. The problem was that I wasn't his son. I was born to a werewolf from another village."He explains, glancing over my shoulder. I turn but his eyesight lead me toward Matt and his date. They were innocent.

"Is that why your face looks different than the man who attacked me?"I ask softly, eyeing Damon and Stefan dancing happily over his shoulder. He nods slightly and turns my head to look him in the eye.

"I may be old and dangerous, but I'll never hurt you."He promises, kissing my nose. I smile faintly and stand on my toes, ready to kiss his lips, when Elena walks past me. She nudges me with her hip, a playful way-to-go-smiles plastered to her lips as she walks toward the punch table. Nik smiles and inches up deeper into the crowd, keeping me close.

"How am I the only one that sees you?"I ask softly, pulling away to look him in the eyes. He smirks and brushes his fingers over my cheek.

"I'm too fast to let anyone I don't care to see me see me."He answers, obviously holding back a laugh. I smiles and shake my head. If he really was real, then that may explain why I'm always left alone when someone else enters the room. But I wasn't going to get my hopes up yet.

After a few more songs our group decided to leave and go back to the boarding house. I was too tired to care and fell asleep against Damon in the back seat. He chuckles and carries me up to my room, lying me in bed and taking off my head piece and shoes. He kisses my forehead and pulls the blanket over me before walking out.

This dream was different. Usually Nik finds me in a park and we walk for what seems like forever just talking and laughing. This time, I found myself standing in the middle of a 1920's bar. I was still in Mystic Falls at the Grill no less, wearing my costume from the decade dance. I lean against the pillar next to me, smiling and watching as The Rat Pack sings on the stage were I knew the pool table now stood.

"I figured you'd like a change in scenery, love."Nik says softly, kissing my hair as he leans into me, his arms wrapping loosely around my waist. I turn to look at him and bite my lip at the change in his wardrobe. He stood behind me in simple black slacks, black dress shoes, and black suspenders over a slightly unbuttoned yet tucked in white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked hot, and the smirk playing on his lips told me he knew it. I wrap my arms around his neck and lie my head on his chest, eyes closed and singing along with the song faintly. Somehow I knew every word.

The bliss of being in his arms didn't last long. A man jerks me away from him in a blink of an eye and growls, flashing his fangs. His grip was much too hard on my arm as he pins me against the wall. Terror consumes me, though something seemed familiar about the boyish glow in his bloodied stare. I had no time to figure it out before his fangs were tearing at my throat, his voice chuckling in my head swearing that Nik was just using me. I push against his chest with little effect, vision blurring quickly.

"Nik! Nik please!"I yell, struggling to stay alive. It felt so real, and for a moment it was. Until Nik finally reaches me and throws the younger man across the room. He picks me up and holds me close, opening his mouth to say something with tears in his eyes just as Damon and Elena come into view. It wasn't real at all, though the pain in my neck was still there. I rub my neck and look at their worried faces.

"What?"I ask softly, looking at them. Elena touches his arm, looking at him knowingly before glancing back at the door where Caroline and Stefan stood.

"We heard you screaming, Adelina. We heard you calling for him."Elena says softly. Great, now everything's real for them. Now I'm crazy. Now they know.


	5. Four

-Four-

It's been three weeks. I have two more months til graduation and yet I'm sitting her in detention with Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy in Mr. Saltzman's room. After what seemed like forever, sitting in silence, Mr. Saltzman walks into the room followed by Damon. He closes the door and locks it, turning to look at all of us. What the hell was going on?

"Adelina, my name is Alaric and you are not in detention."He says softly, walking toward me and sitting behind Jeremy. Damon walks toward me and leans against the wall next to Elena, just in front of me.

"Then what the Hell am I doing in here?"I ask, standing. Damon puts a hand on my shoulder and motions for me to sit back down.

"You're here so we can fill in the blanks about all of this."Alaric explains. "For example, I'm a hunter. I have been since Damon killed my wife."He says with much more ease than I expected, glancing up at him with friendly hazel eyes.

"Are Jeremy, Matt and I the only humans?"I groan, putting my head down on the desk. Alaric breathes sharply in denial, drawing my head up again.

"Jeremy wears a ring a lot like mine that brings him back to life if he dies, so he's still technically supernatural, but no you and Matt aren't the only humans left."He says, pointing to the ring on Jeremy's hand.

"Now tell us about your dreams."Stefan interjects sternly, turning the desk he sat in toward me. I sigh harshly and run a hand through my hair, crossing my arms over my chest as I lean back into my chair.

"Well, I plan to go to college to be a pediatric nurse, maybe meet a nice boy there and..."I say sarcastically, though is really did plan on going to college to be a pediatric nurse, until Damon clears his throat in annoyance. I roll my eyes and shift slightly.

"I'm guessing you're talking about specifically about this Klaus guy?"I ask, eyeing each person around me. Bonnie slides a drawing of mine from the other day of the man who ripped my throat out.

"Actually, who is this?"She asks softly, sliding it in front of me. I look at the eyes and swallow hard, feeling the pressure on my neck again.

'He'll never touch you again.'Nik whispers softly in my mind to calm my nerves. I blink away the tears at the memory and sit up.

"I have no idea. He attacked me in a nightmare I had."I answer honestly, glancing up at them. Each person's eyes mirrored the same reaction. Sorrow, fear, concern and anger. Caroline leans forward and and covers my hands with hers, rubbing her thumb soothingly over my skin.

"His name is Kol Mikaelson. Younger brother to Niklaus and Elijiah, and older brother to Rebekah Mikaelson."She says softly. I look at the man's vampirish features and clear my throat nervously, realizing exactly where he seemed familiar from. He was related to Nik. But then it registers what she said.

"Rebekah? Rebekah as in Matt's Rebekah or..."I ask, looking at him. He blushes and averts his eyes. Oh my God, it was true. He was real. I pull away and jump out of my desk, stepping toward the door until Damon pushes me back gently. I growl through gritted teeth and hated tears as I turn to pace the room.

"Tell us about him. About your dreams and how you know him. He's very dangerous, Ad. This is important."Elena says softly as if it was that easy to obtain protection. I had wanted him to be real so badly and now that he truly is to not just me, I'm terrified.

"I first met Nik when I was five years old. I had seen him in a dream before then, but never actually met him until he was sitting on my bed in my bedroom in the orphanage the day I was moved in."I start softly, averting my eyes to the floor boards as I pace.

"He used to hum lullabies to me and hold me when I couldn't sleep, though he only ever appeared when I cried until I was adopted."I say, remembering the soft smile that grew on his face as he held me the night before Zach came for me.

"The older I got the more often he'd appear in my dreams. He just recently told me his name, though he knew mine from the first day."I say, not quite understanding how that was.

"As I got older, not only did he appear more frequently in my dreams, but I started seeing him and hearing him in public. No one else seemed to see him or acknowledge his presence so I figured I was the only one who could see him and when I was 16 I slept as much as I could to see him, feeling better about my mental state if I stayed asleep to see him instead of having to ignore him in public."I explain, breathing shortly as my heart raced. I knew they were judging me as they listened.

"What about when you found out about vampires?"Alaric asks softly, stopping me in my tracks. I nod and swallow, eyes wide and panicking but averting all help.

"He was there. He was behind me in the hall while you takes about how I knew about him and what needed to be done before I left. He was with me in my hotel room as I drew the man that attacked me and he told me everything. Even showed me his fangs."I say absentmindedly, stoping in front of Alaric's desk in shock.

"He was the man that saved me. He carried me home and told me that you had better take care of me."I say breathlessly, looking up at Damon and Stefan. Rage welled within Damon as concern coated Stefan. Caroline urges me to go on with my story and offers an apologetic smile as her eyes shine with interest.

"What did he tell you?"Jeremy asks softly, his booming voice alarming me more than it really should have.

"Everything, I guess. He told me how our town is over run by vampires, werewolves and witches, what they're allergic to, what vampires can do with their powers, how happy he is that Zach basically drugged me to keep me out of harms way and at the dance he told me that he's an 1000 year old original vampire that's actually a hybrid and that's why his eyes are black instead of bloodied."I finish, looking up at them from under my hair. Damon growls and flashes to my side, gripping my arms tight and pinning me against the chalk board.

"He was at the dance!"He growls first, shaking me faintly. His grip was surely going to leave bruises.

"You knew he was dangerous and yet you don't tell him to leave you alone?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"He yells, blue eyes flaring even as Stefan and Elena manage to pull him away from me.

"I thought he was a figment of my imagination and his vampirism was due to shock from my brothers being vampires!"I yell, tears streaming down my face. Caroline hits Damon and hugs me as Bonnie comes over to check my arms. He looks at me and sighs, softening as he walks toward me.

"He's very real, Buggie. They're all dangerous and not to be taken lightly."He says, cupping my face. Matt clears his throat and Damon rolls his eyes.

"Shut it, busboy. She's stupid."He barks, talking about Rebekah. I didn't think so. I thought she was beautiful and possibly too defensive but she wasn't stupid.

"Promise me you'll tell him to leave you alone."He says softly.

"Damon he's been with her for almost 14 years. They're attached. You can't do that to her. If he wanted her dead she would be."Alaric says calmly, eyes flickering between the two of us.

"The hell she can't. I won't let him hurt her."He growls, storming out of the room. Elena groans and rubs my shoulder before vanishing as well. I'm assuming to go after him.

Soon enough it's just Bonnie, Alaric and I in his room sitting up against the wall under his chalk board. I pull my knees into my chest and sigh. Alaric was right. Nik is a big part of me and if he truly wanted to hurt me then he would have.

"The originals must be able to by pass the amounts of vervain Zach was giving you. That must be how klaus is manipulating your sight and getting into your dreams. The question is, if only he knows about you and has met you then why is Kol suddenly in your nightmares?"Bonnie asks, thinking everything through verbally. I shrug and stare off into space. He was good to me. Sweet and loving, but he's dangerous. The thought brought back his words in the softest of lullabies.

"I may be dangerous but I'll never hurt you."I whisper absentmindedly, turning toward Bonnie.

"I believed him."I say, standing up and walking out.

I ran. I ran out of the school, out of the parking lot and all the way home. I didn't stop running, pushing myself with everything I had, until I was safely in my room. Damon's face was masked with betrayal and dismay as he drank his bourbon near the fire place. He is what gave me the last burst of energy to run to my room without falling to the floor with exhaustion. Though as soon as the lock clicks into place on my door, my legs give out and I fall to my knees. At least I would have if it wasn't for my not-so-imaginary-friend.

"What's the matter,love?"Nik whispers, carrying me to my window seat. He opens my opens and moves the white drapes, letting the sun relax my tense muscles as he cradles me. Tears cloud my vision again as Damon's rejection and hatred for my actions burn in my memory.

"They know who you are. They all do. I know you're real, Nik. Damon wants me to make you leave me alone, but I...I.."I cry, hiding my face in his chest. That scent. Dear God how it drove me wild. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his lap, rocking back and forth.

"I told you I was, love. I wouldn't lie to you."He purrs, smoothing my hair.

"Damon Salvatore can't make me do anything. I'll only leave you if you ask me to."He adds, humming the familiar lullaby.

"I don't want to die, Nik. I don't want Kol to kill me."I whimper, the fear consuming my mind at the feel of his fangs. He pulls away and looks at me with wonder and concern, eyes hardening slowly as he understands. He growls under his breathe and looks up at the door.

"Salvatore."He hisses. I follow his gaze and see Damon standing in the door way with Stefan and Zach behind him in the hall, both with frightful expressions.

"Mikaelson."Damon snaps, dropping a wooden stake from his sleeve. In a flash, I'm sitting alone on the window seat and Damon and Nik were glaring at each other. Damon lunges and shoves Nik into the wall near the window, raising his stake.

"No!"I call out, jumping up and grabbing Damon. He turns, face demented and deadly, and throws me into the small space of exposed wall next to my dresser. My arm slams into the dresser and not only cracks the mirror in the lower left corner but smashes the picture of Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and I. I whimper in pain as Stefan and Zach hurry toward me. Nik looks down at me, Damon's hand around his throat, and snaps Damon's neck with ease. The sickening sound broke my heart, but as his body falls to the floor I knew he'd come back.

"Stay away from her."Stefan growls. Nik steps up and picks Stefan up by his throat.

"She doesn't need your bunny blood, boy."He snaps, face distorting again as he lets him go. He picks me up and sits me back on the window seat as blood drips from my hand, covering the gash on my arm.

"You may want to get your uncle out of here, Zach. Damon made her bleed."Nik taunts without looking back at Stefan's pained expression. Zach nods to me, eyes echoing his worry, and ushers Stefan out of the room. Nik looks up at me, kneeling in front of me with one hand cupping my left elbow and the other touching my other wrist, and nods that it's okay to pull my hand away. I do so and gasp at the blood. The glass had ripped my sleeve and embedded pieces in my muscle. I couldn't move my arm. Nik reaches up and rips my sleeve open completely, giving him room to work.

"Don't touch her."Damon groans from the floor as he slowly rises.

"Don't you're it, you idiot? You did this to her."Nik retort without turning away from me. I meet Damon's eyes with sad, pleading eyes.

"Go."I say softly. He steps forward as if to offer assistance, but stops as his eyes rest on the blood dripping from my hand.

"I'm sorry, Adelina."He whispers before walking out. I bite my lip as tears fall again. Nik hums as he works to quickly pull the glass out. I flinch, but try my best not to move.

"You're doing great,love."He says sweetly, smiling faintly as he leans forward and kisses my forehead. After the glass is out he shifts to grab a towel and pricks his thumb on one of his teeth.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you, my Queen."He sings softly as he turns my arm so the wound is facing him and runs his cut thumb over it. He wraps the towel around my arm and holds it there for a moment. My skin tingles with an odd sensation until he pulls the towel away again, wiping the blood from my arm. It was healed. Perfectly undamaged. I smiles and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I'll buy you a new shirt."He chuckles, pulling it over my head. I give in and let him slip it off, leaving me in a black spaghetti strap tank and faded blue skinny jeans. He moves, unfairly using his vampiric speed, and climbs in behind me on the window seat. He pats his chest with a smile and chuckles as I move obediently between his legs and red my head on his chest. He leans against the wall and wraps an arm around me, tugging the small sheet from the cushion and lying it across my hip as I face the windows.

"I don't want to hide you anymore. I don't want to feel crazy when I smile for you or I feel you touch me in a room full of people and yet you're not there."I whisper. He grips my chin gently and tilts my head up to him.

"Then I won't stay in your mind. I'm right here. Only you can banish me,my dear."He says softly with a slight smirk. I sit up and look at him.

"I'll never want you to leave."I say, leaning into him. He tucks a hand under my hair and around the back of my neck, pulling me towards him.

"As you wish,my Queen."He whispers against my lips, making me shiver and smile. For a moment, his eyes flash with not only the same lust I saw in the hotel but with hunger. The sun shines in his eyes, brightening the slowly appearing gold, but fades just as quickly once he kisses me. His lips pressed to mine like a gentle breeze on a frail individual. I smile against his lips and shift closer, deepening the kiss. I wasn't frail or fragile in any means. I was his. The thought made my entire body tingle like I was shocked back to life. His hands pulls me up into his lap, gripping my sides in an attempt to show his craving for me in a gentle way. His tongue traces my bottom lip as his fangs tug on it ever so gently. I gasp and grip his shirt, my heart racing in my ears. His hands move quickly up to my face, cupping either sides of my jaw as he sits up. He moves and kisses me harder, pressing himself against me. I moan softly, my fingers tugging at his hair, as he picks me up. He pulls away from the kiss and smile a devilish grin, flashing his fangs as he carries me to my bed.

"No matter what they think, I'll never hurt you."He whispers, climbing into bed next to me like a familiar lover.

"I'll always protect you, even if you banish me from your sight."He adds, lying down behind me with an arm around my waist and kissing my neck.

"I couldn't dream of a world without you in it."I whispers, eyes closing faster than I would've liked. He chuckles and wraps the blanket around me.

"Rest,love. I'm not going anywhere."He whispers just as I fall asleep. It was a dreamless sleep. A sleep I hadn't felt in a long time though part of me missed the dreams filled with Nik. Until I remembered he was holding me.


	6. Five

-Five-

Waking up was painful. He had lied to me. He wasn't there. I sigh and take a shower, having to go to Caroline's to help them decide on their dresses for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. I get dressed in a white lace sundress and my short leather jacket, slipping on my black heels booties. I rush out of the house, trying to avoid Damon and Stefan, but not having much luck.

"Buggie, wait."Damon calls after me. I groan and roll my eyes, continuing toward the door.

"I said wait."Damon growls in annoyance, zipping past and leaning against the door.

"I don't have time for this. I have to go to Caroline's."I say, shoving him out of the way and stepping out onto the porch.

"Adelina."He growls, ripping my arm. I turn and slap him across the face.

"You already hurt me once. Wanna do it again?"I snap, watching as pain and regret flash deep in his eyes, turning and walking quickly toward my car. I knew I hurt him, but he would've done the same. I drive toward the shop that Caroline mentioned being at and park, walking inside. It smelled like roses, perfume and crisp cloth.

"Finally. There you are."Caroline smiles, hugging me.

"Bonnie and Elena are in the dressing room right now so you can help me pick out my dress."She says happily, leading me toward a rack of dresses. Together we manage to find Elena a ball gown for the Founders Ball along with Caroline's green pageant dress. Bonnie wasn't entering, she was forced to try on dresses with Elena. The fact made me laugh as Elena tries on different dresses before settling on he navy blue gown.

"You should enter. It'd be fun."Caroline gushes, smiling almost too wide. I laugh and shake my head.

"I didn't even have a date for the decade dance. What makes you think I'll have an escort to dance with at the pageant?"I say, watching a man walk oddly slow past the shop.

"That's not true, you danced with Klaus."Elena corrects, eyeing me as if to prove me wrong. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Miss."The man calls, walking toward me as Caroline goes to pay for the dresses. I turn and look at him, not recognizing him. He smiles and hands me what looked like a flower card. On the back there was a note written.

"Follow the rose pedals to your surprise."I read aloud. Caroline grips my arm and smiles.

"Aww that's so sweet."She says, pointing toward the path of red and white pedals leading out of the shop. Together we walk down the path as it leads us into the woods.

"Wait."Caroline calls, taking the dresses and flashing back to the car. When she reappears at my side, she's groaning into her phone.

"Just get your asses down here."She growls with a wink at me. Damon and Stefan. I could only guess. I groan and turn toward the path again, following it as they waited.

"Adelina."Damon and Stefan call softly from behind me as they follow. I shake my head.

"Not now."I snap, following the pedals until a single red rose appears on the ground. I bend down and pick it up, smiling. I look up and notice a white rose a few yards away at the beginning of the meadow. I walk toward it, Caroline flashing to my side, and pick it up as well. Suddenly the smell of vanilla and cinnamon floods my lungs as I slowly straighten. Caroline gasps as Elena and the others step up behind us. The meadow was scattered with white lit candles on stones and adding a beautiful glow. In the middle of the meadow stood a man with his back to us.

"Nik."I whisper to myself as he turns to face me. His blue eyes shine in the golden candle light. I step toward him, ignoring the growling disapproval of Damon and Stefan as Caroline and Elena hold them back. I walk through the candles and follow the rest of the pedals up to him.

"You wanted me to be real, right? Can I be any more real, love?"He asks sweetly, cupping my cheek. He looks back at Damon and smirks.

"Will you allow me the honor of being your escort to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, ?"He asks softly, hands on my hips as he pulls me closer. I smile, blushing down at the roses in my hands, and glance back at Caroline. Her eyes watch us suspiciously, though I knew they were all listening.

"I'd love to."I say softly.

"Yes!"Caroline cheers happily, rushing toward me and hugging me. I giggle and hug her back.

"May I?"Nik asks sweetly as everyone walks up to us, Caroline still hugging me tight. She watches him warily but nods and lets go. He steps up to me, tilting my head up to his, and kisses me gently.

"Hey."Damon growls. I turn and stand between them.

"Damon."I groan warningly with my hand on his chest as he steps closer, Nik's hands on my waist, pulling me into him. Damon glances down at me but ultimately returns his gaze to Nik.

"Take care of her."He says stubbornly, eyes glaring a warning. Nik chuckles and bows his head.

"Of course,Mr. Salvatore."He says sweetly. Damon leans down and kisses my hair.

"I'm sorry."He whispers. I nod and hug him. I couldn't stay mad at him, even if he did hurt me. He didn't mean to. I knew he didn't.

"Did everyone just forget how he sacrificed Elena to become this...this monster?"Stefan growls. I glance at him, then Elena and back at Nik. He nods slightly, almost regretfully.

"I needed a doppelgänger's blood to break the spell and Katherine killed herself to become a vampire and get away from it."He says, eyes closed and head turned like he didn't want to see the disgust hidden in my eyes. I look at Elena and reach up to him on my toes.

"She's happy as a vampire now and I don't want to lose you."I say softly, turning his head to look at me. He smirks again and pulls me close, kissing me passionately.

'Thank you,love.'He whispers within my mind, making me smile into the kiss.

During the next few days, Damon demanded to know when Nik was with me, but because of the pageant, he wasn't around much any way. He taunt me how to dance and once we got to the Lockwood mansion where Mrs. Lockwood was supposed to teach us, we goofed around.

"The dance is about anticipating the touch of a lover. " scorns as Damon dives straight into the waltz down the line from us. Nik smirks and wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me into him, and dips me just to bring me back up into a passionate kiss. She stands next to me and scorns us with her eyes, gettin giggles from Caroline and Elena. Nik smirks his signature grin and stands me up right, nodding for me to work with him to show her our progress. I nod slightly and go through the dance with him, not daring to miss a beat.

"Well then," interrupts as we finish our waltz. "Don't give the other guests any ideas."She finishes, eyeing us both. Nik chuckles and wraps his arms around me, swaying from side to side to the music.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't kiss her in front of me. Thanks."Damon groans, turning back toward Elena.

"And I'd like it if you didn't kiss Elena."Nik retorts, kissing my jaw. Damon turns and looks at him.

"She's my little sister. Why do you care if I kiss Elena?"He growls. Nik smirks and straightens, putting one arm behind his back as his fingers run through my hair.

"It's just sickening to me and I'd much rather not have to watch it."He says, just as Mrs. Lockwood walks out with a baby pink ruffled gown.

"Adelina, you can wear this if you'd like."She says, obviously only used to caring for her son. I smile and nod thankfully but put my hand up to respectfully decline.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lockwood, but I already have a dress."I say happily. She smiles and nods, taking the dress back into the house.

"No way! What color is it? What does it look like?"Carolina giggles gleefully. I smile and shake my head, looking up at Nik. I knew he wanted to know too.

"It's a surprise."I laugh. Caroline groans and goes back to dancing with Stefan.

After a lot of dancing, giggling and goofing around, Mrs. Lockwood sent us home with the message to be here on time the next morning.

"Bonnie's gonna help us get ready while Jeremy and Matt help set up."Caroline says happily, walking next to me into the Salvatore Boarding House. She hands her dress and heels to Elena as she walks up the stairs, wordlessly asking her to put them in Stefan's room.

For once in the 13 and a half years I've seen Nik, I've never been able to cuddle into his side as she golden glow of the fire shines in his eyes. Until now. He wraps an arm around me and shifts to drape my legs over his lap.

"I hope you have fun tomorrow."He whispers, playing with my fingers before lacing his fingers with them.

"I don't care about winning. This just gives me a chance to show you to Mystic Falls and be with my family."I say softly, eyes closed on his shoulder.

"Speaking of families, love, you may have to meet mine."He whispers, pulling a blanket over me.

"Whenever you'd like,Niklaus."I say, saying his entire name. His breath caught in his throat as he shifts slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."I say, pulling away and looking up at him. His eyes flash hungrily again, glued to my lips, as his hands haul me around to straddle his lap. I run my fingers through his hair and smirk as his hands slowly slide up my sides, begging to strip my body of the thin shield between us. He moves quickly and kisses me hard, an arm around my waist as his other hand tangles in my hair. I moan softly just as he runs us to my room, closing the door and pressing me against it. He wraps my legs around his waist and growls lowly.

"I don't want to hurt you."He hums, kissing my jaw and his fingers grip my hips and dig into my skin. I moan and grip his shirt.

"Then don't."I say simply. He pulls away, letting me stand on my own as he takes off his shirt. His eyes flood black along with his veins as his irises glow gold. I bite my lip, taking in his gorgeous body as I step up to him, kissing him just as hard as before. He moans and tugs on my shirt, breathing hard. I pull away to take off my shirt when his hands stop me.

"I know I'll hurt you. Just...just wait."He whispers as if he were nervous, though when I look into his eyes as they go back to normal I can tell that's not the case. He's not nervous but scared and horrified by the thought of hurting me. I nod and wrap my arms around his waist, lying my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me protectively and kisses my hair, humming. He lets me go to get dressed for bed, but he climbs into bed. I smile and get dressed in the bathroom and walk out in a long shirt and shorts, climbing in next to him. He kisses my neck gently as I fall asleep, humming that familiar lullaby.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of breaking glass. I open my eyes and find myself lying on the couch across from the fireplace.

"I'm not leaving her because you have a temper tantrum, boy."Nik growls.

"I told you not to hurt her! What the hell are those marks on her hips!?"Damon snaps, throwing a glass. I groan and roll my eyes, sitting up. My shirt was pulled up over my hips, probably from my sleep, and bruises replaced Nik's fingers where he was holding me so tight. I walk up to my room and get changed into light blue jeans, converse and Nik's shirt, grabbing my dress, shoes and my purse. Elena and Caroline point toward the kitchen once I reach the stairs and I nod knowingly.

"If you two are done, I'm leaving to get ready for the pageant. I'd really like to see you both alive today."I say, leaning against the door frame. Damon glares at me and flashes to my side.

"What the hell are you wearing?"He snaps, picking at Nik's shirt. I roll my eyes again and smack his hand away, glancing up at Nik's greedy smirk. He was dressed in blue jeans and a grey v-neck with s brown leather jacket on.

"That's my shirt, mate."He says, waking toward me. He leans down and kisses me sweetly before walking past Damon toward the liquor table.

"You didn't."Damon growls at me.

"No Damon, I didn't. He just took his shirt off and since I'm changing anyway I figured I'd wear it instead of worrying about what to wear there."I sigh. Nik takes a drink of Damon's favorite bourbon and flashes to my side, kissing my jaw.

'My shirt suits you,love.'He whispers in my mind as short hot scenes of what he'd like to do flash before my eyes. I swallow hard, heart pounding, as he chuckles.

"Don't worry,love. I'll show you what a real man can do soon enough."He whispers out loud so only I can hear it, wild lust echoing deep in his eyes. Damon gags and drains a glass of bourbon.

"You shouldn't be listening to other people's conversations,Salvatore."Nik says, opening the door for the three of us. I smile and kiss his jaw.

"Do I want to know?"Caroline asks. I laugh and shake my head.

"Probably not."I say as we load up her car and drive toward the Lockwood mansion.

"Alright ladies, there's two rooms at the top of the stairs. One is for hair and makeup and the other is for a wardrobe change. Best of luck to all of you." says sweetly, clapping her hands together happily. Caroline takes my hand excitedly and walks me up to the makeup and hair room. Together the three of us do our makeup and hair as desired. Caroline's was all down in waves with minimal makeup while Elena's was curly and half up with dark makeup. Mine however was pinned up into a curly side bun with a gold crystal headband and light makeup.

"Girls, you have guests waiting for you."A judge says sweetly, peaking into the room just as we reach our dresses. We step out into the hall and see Stefan leaning against the window, Damon leaning over the railing with a glass of bourbon and Nik sitting on the stairs.

"You three look beautiful."Stefan says, kissing Caroline's temple.

"We're not even dressed. You can say that when we are."Elena corrects, kissing Damon. Nik flashes to my side and kisses my neck.

"You three have to be ready by then too, don't forget."Caroline reminds them, eyeing their street clothes. Nik nods and hides his face into my neck. I giggle and turn to face him, his fangs slowly appearing. Damon growls but doesn't step forward.

"Did you tell him why I have bruises?"I ask. Caroline makes a noise as if choking and steps back to look at me.

"Bruises? Where?"She asks, looking at Elena. She shrugs and looks at me worriedly. Nik chuckles that maniacally demonic laugh and kisses me hard, wrapping an arm around me and pulling up my shirt over my hips. Damon growls again, turning away.

"Yea, he told me."He hisses. Caroline looks at me as if I had better tell her and Elena.

"He had me pinned to my bedroom door and kept his hands on my hips. He squeezed too hard I guess, but he kept saying how he didn't want to hurt me and would if he went any farther than a kiss."I say, face blushing as his sadistic smirk curls into a taunting lip bite.

"Still wish I was real, love?"He whispers, kissing my jaw. Damon and I disagree on our views at the same time, making me laugh until Mrs. Lockwood came to send us back to get dressed.

"Good lucky girls."She smiles, closing the door. I smile and help Elena straighten out her straps and zip Caroline's dress before pulling mine on. Once I have my gold heels on and tug the dress over my head, the flowing gown seemed to hug my every asset. I step out of the bathroom, careful to hold the slit in the dress open a little to keep from tripping, and twirl for them.

"You look amazing."Bonnie says in awe, walking in with her camera and phone. She takes pictures of all of us and of course we make her get in on some of them before out names are called.

"Miss Caroline Forbes, escorted by Mr. Stefan Salvatore."Mrs. Lockwood calls over the sound system. Elena and I wave her off and hold each other's hands in anticipation.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mr. Damon Salvatore."She calls next, leaving me with Bonnie. She hugs me and wishes me luck faintly.

"Miss Adelina Bishop, escorted by Mr. Nik Mikaelson."She calls, sending me down. I walk carefully, aware of each step, and smile faintly as Nik's eyes light up.

"You look...you look like a Goddess, my Queen."He whispers as I take his arm, walking to toward the line of other contestants.

"And lastly, Miss Rebekah Mikaelson, escorted by Mr. Matthew Donavan."She calls lastly as a woman I recognized from Caroline's cheer squad. She was tall and beautiful with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a soft red dress and did her hair as if she were a 60's girl in all waves.

"That, my dear, is my sister."Nik whispers as we all walk out to the dance floor in the back yard. I look at her and notice the slight smirk she held as she looked me over. Definitely a trait that ran in the family, but that also explained why Nik was looking at Matt at the dance. He was dancing with his sister.

Together we danced, slowly and agonizing, but we danced as was instructed nonetheless. A girl who was in my history class, also a cheerleader, won the title. I didn't care, but if could tell Caroline did. Even after the judges found their girl, Nik and I danced. The music picked up and he and I found a better rhythm within it.

"My sister thinks you're beautiful."He says softly, nodding toward her talking to Matt. I smile and nod.

"She's beautiful, Nik."I say softly, locking eyes with her for a moment when I say this and nod my thanks. She smiles and curtsies sweetly. It was obvious she wasn't used to compliments by others.

After a while the party started to clear out and Rebekah approached us.

"She is coming to the Founder's Ball isn't she?"She asks bluntly, looking at me.

"I was going to ask her to, yes, but I don't know if that'll be for the best."Nik answers. Rebekah takes my hand and covers it with hers.

"You're coming. I'd love to get to know the woman behind my brother."She says softly, smiling. Matt stands behind her, a hand on her back, and nods that he'll be there. I look up at Nik but his eyes warn me.

"My family will be there which means Kol, love."He says softly, panic and anger in his eyes. I lace my fingers through his and squeeze his hand.

"I'll be fine. I'll be with you."I say with a nod of reassurance. Rebekah smiles with triumph and hugs me.

"I'll see you in a few weeks then."She smiles, walking off with Matt. Damon, Elena, Caroline and Stefan walk up to us with disgruntled looks.

"I'm happy this gives us another reason to buy dresses, but a Ball at the Mikaelson Mansion isn't exactly what I'd call fun."Caroline says. I sigh and look at her.

"Well I'm going with or without you and I know Damon won't let me near Nik's family by myself, I guess you'll have to suck it up."I say with a fake smile. "Do it for the dress, Care."I add, walking toward Bonnie. Meeting his family. Cool. Meeting the man who ripped my throat out in my nightmares. Not cool. I'm gonna die.


	7. Six

-Six-

I'm so over school. I don't wanna go anymore. I'm a month and a half away from graduating and it's driving me insane. But I get through it. Today was almost excruciating it was so dull, until history came around. Alaric was teaching, letting us read through the chapter on our own, until Nik walks in. Without missing a best he walks straight toward my desk and offers me his hand.

"Don't worry Mr. Saltzman, I'll have her back soon enough."He says with a charming smile as I stand. He wraps an arm around my waist and kisses my hair, receiving several glares and awes from the girls in the room before walking me out to the hall.

"Get your books, love."He whispers, arms wrapped around my waist with his body pressed against me in front of my locker. I couldn't concentrate to remember my combination. He kisses down my jaw and chuckles, letting it vibrate through my sensitive skin as he reaches up and jerks the handle up seemingly too gentle to break it. But I knew he did. I fumble with my history and English books, turning toward him. He smirks, pinning me up against my locker once the door was shut again. I moan softly, biting my lip as my fingers clutch at his shirt. He tightens his grip on me just as the bell rings, flashing us out of the building and into the woods near by. He takes my books from me and throws them to the ground next to us, pushing me back against a tree.

"What happened to not wanting to hurt me?"I sigh,running my nails down his back as he nips and sucks on my neck. He grins against my skin, licking up from my collar bone to my ear lobe, tugging on it gently with his teeth. I shiver and moan, eyes closing and biting my lip.

"I'm not hurting you. I'm just testing what I need to do to excite my little Princess."He says all too happily, triumph tainting his greedy tone.

"My apologies. I need to excite my Queen."He corrects himself, hands wondering up my sides. I hum and pull him closer. He chuckles and presses his body against me, his right hand pressing into my hip as he pulls them closer to his, reinforcing the bruises no doubt.

"You like things a little rough, don't you Lina?"He growls, his other hand tangling in my hair and tugging my head back. I moan louder and laugh in annoyance. He chuckles again and kisses me hard to cut the sound off.

"This isn't fair."I whimper, running my hand up under his shirt and scratching my nails across his back. He shivers faintly into me and growls.

"I never said if was fair, my love."He whispers, pinning my wrists to the tree. I smirk and bite down on his collar bone. He groans and instinctively twists his hips into me. I moan and fight his hold. He hums with lust, pulling away to look at me with his deadly black and gold eyes. I laugh tauntingly, smiling and looking up at him wickedly.

"I quite enjoy this side of you."He growls, fangs glistening in the sun.

"I quite enjoy this side of you, my lovely hybrid."I say, biting my lip. He grins and shifts to my ear.

"I can tell."He whispers, pushing his leg in between mine and nudging the already sensitive skin between my thighs. He shifts slightly again, holding my wrists over my head with one hand as his other hand grips my waist and slowly forces me to grind against his thigh. I moan, letting my head drop back, and bite my lip hard. His eyes watch me painfully, though the smirk on his lips proved his enjoyment nonetheless.

"You have no idea how badly I want to bite you."He growls warningly in my ear, kissing my jaw. His hand tightens on my side as if to hold my hips in place. I smirk and twist my hips up into him.

"Then do it. You can heal me. I trust you."I say softly as he pulls away, glaring a warning at me as my hips grind into him. He lets go of my wrists, gripping both of my hips to stop my movement and balance me, and cups my face as his eyes go back to normal for a moment. He kisses me tenderly as if an apology for the pain, and moves my hair, tilting my head to the side. He breathes deeply and kisses my neck before biting down. I gasp at the pain, gripping his arm, and close my eyes.

'This is the worst I'll ever do to you.'He whispers in my mind, being as gentle as possible. I moan softly as he straightens, pulling me away from the tree and dips me like Dracula feeding from his bride. I let my head rest in his hand as he holds me close, my fingers running through the hairs on the back of his head as if in support. Like he needed it. After a few more minutes, my head starts to spin and I start to lose my strength. My body sags against his arms, forcing him to tighten his grip on me. He pulls away gently and bites down on his bottom lip, kissing his blood into my wounds.

'I'm so sorry.'He whispers regretfully, repeatedly, picking me and my books up. I lie my head on his shoulder as my senses slowly regain strength, but when I open my eyes again, I'm in a very different room.

"This is Rebekah's room. She offered to let you spend the night with her."He says softly, lying me on her bed. His eyes seemed to consume me like giant waves in the ocean, pleading and dragging me deeper and deeper into the darkness of his silent song. He felt awful for making me weak, though i knew he didn't mean to.

He covers me in her sheets and walks out. Something was wrong, but my body refused to cooperate with me. I was too tired to move and soon fell asleep, though the thoughts of what could be wrong plagued my mind. Even for the next few weeks. Rebekah and I got closer, shopping for dresses and driving around town together, but Nik hasn't been around. It scared me. Was this the end?


	8. Seven

-*sexual content*-

-Seven-

The day of the Founders Ball, Rebekah picks me up. Damon glares at me as I walk down the stairs with my dress in a cover, carrying my heels and a bag of my makeup and accessories.

"Ready?"She asks happily, smiling. I nod and walk out to her car, only hearing faint arguments coming from her and Damon at the door. By the look on his face he was angry, but he wasn't going to tell me no. Not with Zack letting me go. He knew I wouldn't stay.

Once at the mansion, Rebekah lead me to her room. We had plenty of time to get ready so we hung up out dresses, laid everything we needed out on her vanity table and danced along to music she played from my phone in her IHome.

"Is Nik okay?"I ask once she turns down the music and pulls our dresses out. She turns and looks at me, her eyes masked with sadness.

"He told me what happened. I think he's just afraid of hurting you."She starts, taking the dresses out of their hanging bags. "He's not used to being in love or having feelings for a single person let alone a human, so he's distancing himself to save you from the beast he thinks he is."She finishes, smiling at my red lace gown. I nod, understanding more than she probably knew, and get ready with her.

After a while, she was dressed in her dark green, off one should gown with her hair pulled back. She was beautiful but she always was. I got dressed in my red lace dress, slipping on my black and silver heels, doing light silvery makeup and curling my hair into waves pulled onto one side.

"You look amazing."She smiles, hugging me. She takes my hand and leads me down the stairs once the music starts to flood into her room.

"Where's your date, mate?"Nik teases Matt near the bar. Rebekah smiles and nods for me to take Nik's hand to get his attention. I slip my fingers in with his and smile wider as he tenses up.

"Sweetheart, I'm afraid..."Nik starts, turning toward us. Matt clears his throat nervously, looking Rebekah over, and offers her his arm. I curtsy, letting the slit in the dress expose my leg.

"Hello stranger."I taunt, watching his eyes fill with the same lust and hunger as before.

"You look ravishing, my dear."He says softly, kissing my hand as Damon, Stefan, Elena and Caroline walk over. Elena was wearing a black and gold strapless gown and Caroline was wearing a navy blue gown with a light blue shaw.

"Wow."Caroline smiles, looking me over. Damon grits his teeth, eyes glaring a warning at Nik.

"Come now, the girl wanted to look good for the ball and she does. Get over yourself Damon."Rebekah chuckles, before walking off to dance with Matt. Nik's face held determination and spite along side his signature grin, though his eyes held a wild sense of lust. Was he determined to stay with me in spite of Damon's warning? Or was he determined to push me away? By his previous actions, I'd say he was trying to push me away, though the look in his eyes showed his defeat and the need he felt.

"I don't want to hurt you."Nik says softly as he pulls me close.

"Then don't."I say simply as the music changes and the choreographed dance begins. He takes my hand and leads me through the dance elegantly.

"My dear, you don't understand. It's very difficult for me to be gentle with something so fragile when I'm used to carelessly ripping things apart."He explains, warm breath drawing goosebumps over my arms. He smirks devilishly and blows cool air over my chest and collarbone. I suck in a sharp breath and bite my lip, looking at him as we repeat the same motions. Once it's over, his fingers dig into my waist as he pulls me close, his eyes dangerously seductive. That is until Rebekah pulls him away.

"I'll return him in a moment, dear. Our older brother would like to talk to us."She says sweetly, walking toward a man, standing alone toward the back of the crowd. I turn to walk toward Caroline and Elena near the stairs when a man grabs my hand.

"May I have this dance?"He asks as he steps into view, kissing my hand.

"Kol."I say softly, just above a whisper. His polite smile made me cringe as Damon's head snaps toward me. I plead with him to save me with my eyes, but ultimately dance with Kol anyway. I can't be rude, but if anything happened Damon knew who I was with.

"You dance beautifully, my dear."Kol says softly, pulling me close as he dances us farther and farther from Damon's view. Nik dances with Kol's date near us to keep an eye on me, eyes shifting over me as if blades ready to cut us apart at any minute. My heart pounds furiously in my chest, begging for release from my chest, until Nik finally cuts in when the song slows. Breathing a sigh of relief, I mold myself to his body.

"Please don't leave me."I say almost inaudibly, afraid Kol would hear me. Nik grits his teeth and nods, kissing my temple and lying my head on his shoulder. All too soon, the song ends and Rebekah is tugging the both of us toward Nik's office.

"Adelina, I want you to meet my siblings."She says softly, shutting the door behind me. Three men stood in the room, though one I recognized as Kol, squeezing Nik's hand at my side.

"You don't need to worry about Kol, dear. He's harmless."A man says walking toward us with a glass of bourbon in his hand, motioning to Kol leaning against the back of the back of the couch.

"Adi, this is Elijiah."Rebekah says sweetly. I nod as he takes my hand and kisses it. I glance up at Kol and roll my eyes at the cocky smirk playing on his lips.

"Do forgive my rudeness, but I beg to differ."I say softly. Elijiah chuckles and nods, sipping his drink as he straightens.

"As long as you have this idiot by your side, I can assure your safety."He says, smiling and motioning toward Nik. Rebekah and I laugh softly as the other man steps up to me.

"I'm Finn. It's quite a pleasure to meet the girl who's graced Niklaus' dreams for so long."He says sweetly, kissing my hand as well. Nik growls lowly, glaring up at his older brother.

For hours, we stood in the office talking and joking around as the party continued outside, but soon enough it ends and everyone goes home. Rebekah had offered me to stay the night, giving me more time with Nik than I had had over the past few weeks. Soon after the ballroom clears, so does the office area. The Mikaelsons leave the room just as Nik decides to show me his personal library.

-Nik's pov-

"This is very impressive, Nik."She whispers in awe as we enter my library. I knew she could see the torment in my eyes, but I managed to hold it all back. I sit down in one of the love seats in front if the fire place and grip her waist, pulling her into my lap before she can walk around more. Her red lace dress and enticing scent was choking off my gentle intentions for her.

"You haven't seen anything yet."I whisper lowly in her ear with a devious smirk. She smiles and cups my jaw, kissing my lips with a teasing intent,wrapping her arms around my neck. I kiss her back, fingers tangling in her hair, shifting to bite down on her neck gently and listen to her moan. I wrap an arm around her waist and turn, lying her down on bear skin rug. She smirks that devilish grin and bite my lip, gripping her hips and pinning her down. She smiles deviously,bending her right leg to rub against my waist, reaching up and tangling her fingers in my hair. Her warm breath encased me in an unbreakable barrier of lust, desire and a growing need. I grind my hips slowly against her womanhood. She grips my shirt and pulls me closer, moaning faintly, and tears it open to expose my chest. She claws at my back and kisses across my collar bones as I shimmy out of my jacket.

"You drive me insane."I whisper in between kisses I place over her chest and neck. She moans softly, arching her back up into my chest slightly. I slide my hand up her leg and under the slit in her dress, running my fingertips over her hip.

"I love you, Nik."She whispers, wrapping her legs around me and taking off my belts. I pick her chin up to face me and kiss her, letting my tongue trail over her bottom lip. She moans softly, nipping at my bottom lip. I shift, as she grinds into me. I groan, tangling my fingers in her hair and slowly start to move with her. Never have I ever hated clothes so much. I wanted to burn all of hers just so she had an excuse to be around me naked or at least in one of my shirts again.

I growl and buck my hips up against hers, harder and harder. She smiles, shifting and kissing up my abs and chest as she straddles me. I smile and run my hands over her curves as she slides down my body,pulling off my jeans. She tugs down my jeans and boxers slowly, kissing across my hips and lower waist. She pulls them off too and licks a trail from the tip of my other member to my chest, biting down hard.

I groan and turn to lean over her, gripping her dress and ripping it off of her. I cup her perfect breasts in my hands and growl, pulling her bra off. She bites her lip gently, silencing a moan. I kiss down her chest and abs, pulling up her left leg. I bite into her thigh and smile at her moans as she arches her back and grips the rug. I bite down harder, sucking up the skin under my lips, to leave a slight bruise, as her hand slowly slides down her flat stomach and under the trim of her lace underwear.

I dig my nails into her outer thigh. I grip the dampening lace of her underwear and rip them off as she pleasures herself. It only made me hungrier for her body. I kiss up to just under her rib cage and bite down, fangs piercing her skin as she gasps a breathlessly sexy sound. I slide my hands up to her breasts and massage them, rubbing my rough thumbs over her nipples. She moans,arching her back up closer to me, gripping my hair and plunging deeper into herself. I straddle her just below her hand grind on her, letting my growing excitement show through my other member.

She slides her hand away from herself to me, gripping my shaft. I moan and move closer to her, thrusting my shaft deeper into her hand. She whimpers softly as I let my hands slowly drift down to her aching entrance. I lick the fresh bruise left on her side, sliding down her body, and gently licking up her clit. She moans and grips the rug again, begging me for more. I smile slightly,leaning over her and lapping up her sweet excitement. She grips her breasts to keep from screaming as I pull her legs farther apart and pull away from her.

She whimpers again, sadness and lust echoing deep in her beautiful eyes. I smirk, leaning over her, kissing her hard and thrusting deep into her. She moans my name loudly, grinding on me as she kisses me. I couldn't get enough of her delicious body and her electrifying kisses. I grind with her, thrusting into her harder and deeper. Hearing her moan and beg for more drove me crazy knowing she'd never beg for anything from anyone else. Though each time she arched her back and that familiar iron scent filled my lungs from the bite mark just under her ribs, I knew this couldn't happen again. We couldn't happen again. If I was going to save her from a horrible death or a monster, she'd have to leave tomorrow without her memory of me.


	9. Eight

-Eight-

The next morning I found myself lying in an unfamiliar bed, but Nik reassured my heart I was safe. He stood in front of his window, hands clasped behind his back in strength and power. I stand and pull on his white button down from the ball last night, walking to his side.

"Good morning, little noble."He says emotionlessly, calling me by the Spanish and Italian meaning of my name. He had never down that before. I look at him questioningly, but he turns his head away from my gaze.

"Nikky, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong last night?"I ask, worried his family didn't like me. He scoffs and turns toward me, tears in his eyes.

"No, my dear. You're perfect."He says, forcing a smile as he grips my sides and pulls me into a kiss. A tear slides down his cheek and onto mine, as if saying goodbye. What was wrong?

"Nik..."I start to say once he pulls away until he grips my jaw and forces me to look directly in his eyes.

"No, Adelina. Listen to me very carefully. I am a monster, a freak of nature and you are not safe with me anymore."He says smoothly, voice cracking ever so faintly in pain.

"I want you to get dressed and pack your things. As soon as you step out of this room I want you to forget about me. Every memory, every dream. Nothing will remain of me in your beautiful mind."He goes on, more tears dampening his cheeks.

"You are strong, beautiful and quite compelling."He says with a faint laugh of irony.

"But I am a beast and I must set you free before I hurt you."He says, pressing on the sensitive skin under my ribs. I wince and whimper. He closes his eyes, jarring my need to close my own, and kisses my forehead.

"Go."He whispers before disappearing. I get dressed in the clothes that were laid out on the bed next to me. Bags were sitting at the door. I sigh, feeling slightly lost as I walk toward the door.

"Hey there. Have fun with Nikky last night?"Rebekah laughs, taking my arm as I open the door and leading me out of the house.

"Who?"I ask. The man she referred to drew a blank to me. Maybe I had too much to drink and forgot. I shrug, leaving her with a questioningly glance standing at the door as I climb into my car and drive home. Even though something major felt to be missing in my heart, I made it home safely.

The next few weeks seemed to go on normally, though my sleep schedule was quite a mess. I couldn't sleep most of the time and when I did I felt cold, dead and alone. Nothing showed behind my eyes. No movies, no familiar faces in memories, nothing but darkness. It left me feeling empty until the day I had no choice but to smile. Graduation day.

Everyone had been asking where Nik was, why I wasn't talking to him, why I wasn't drawing him, but I didn't know that name. Nik, Niklaus, Klaus. None of it rang a bell. Though my drawings captured a sense I never knew. A happier time that I could feel in his eyes.

"Adi, you coming?"Caroline calls, hand outstretched for me in her red cap and gown. Her heels clashed with the gown but made me smile. I wore a short white lace dress with a black belt and black heels. I walk toward her, taking her hand and letting her lead me through the motions. Stefan kept his eyes on us, but never moving. He refused to pester me, now of all times. I turned to Damon and clung to him. He held me, rubbing my back as if to warm me up. I wasn't cold. I was dying inside. Something wasn't right.

"Hey there gorgeous."Rebekah laughs, walking toward me and hugging me. I smile and hug her, watching as a man walks away from us. A man who looked familiar but much too hidden and far away for me to recognize.

"I just wanted to offer you on behalf of the Mikaelson family,"She says sweetly, holding my hands. "but mostly Nik and I,"She laughs, whispering the pronouns. Who was this man? "To take our private Jet to and from Barcelona, Spain."She says sweetly. I smile and hug her in thanks, then Zach for letting me go and Damon for talking him into letting me go alone. I pull away and look at her.

"I don't understand something, though."I say, looking at everyone before walking to get my diploma.

"Who's Nik?"I ask, watching as pain, shock and anger cross Rebekah's face. What had I done? Did she know him? Obviously she did, but where from?


	10. Nine

-Nine-

A few days after graduation, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline helped me pack for my visit home. I was so excited i almost left the house without hugging Zach goodbye.

Even now, staying in a beautiful hotel room, dancing in the streets during festivals during all hours of the day and befriending a doctor who grew up with my mother the beauty of this magnificent city exceeds me. Tonight, however, I'm staying in to have dinner with the doctor during the festival.

"Hello dear."Doctor Martin calls, stepping into the room just as dinner is finished. I smile and wave him in.

"Hello Doctor. Welcome."I say happily. He takes my hand, bowing over it and kissing my knuckles gently.

"I hope you're ready to hear about your beautiful mother."He says with a smile. I nod slightly and motion him to the table. I bring the food over and pour us each a glass of red wine, though before I can sit down my phone rings.

"Please excuse me."I say softly, walking to the living room where my phone sat on the charger.

"Hello?"I answer softly.

-Rebekah's pov-

"For your sake, you better hope she answers."I growl at Nik. I hated him for what he did to her. I clench my fist worriedly at my side as I pace his office, waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?"She says sweetly. I smile and look at him, though he wouldn't pull away from his sketch book.

"Here there beautiful. How's Barcelona?"I say, walking back toward Nik's desk. I lean against it and cross my arms over my chest. She giggles and apologizes to a guest she called Doctor. She was talking to her sister.

"It's beautiful, Rebekah. I wish you could see it. I've never been so happy."She says, though her voice suggested she had been happier, though her mind wouldn't allow her the pleasure. I glare at Nik, gaining only a smirk in response.

"Do forgive me, dear, but I'm starving."The man, I can only guess was the doctor, interjects as he steps closer.

"Oh I apologize. Please, do eat."She says politely.

"Rebekah, can I call you back?"She asks softly, though before I can answer, the doctor interjects again.

"I'm hungry, dear, but not for this food?"He says sinisterly. I hurry to put the phone on speaker and hit Nik to get his attention just as glass breaks and a small yelp escapes her. His eyes lock on my phone with rage and regret.

"Adi? Honey?"I call, fear in my voice. She screams as something falls, I'm assuming the phone itself, and more glass breaks.

"Rebekah!"She calls weakly. My heart drops in pain as Nik stands, fists balancing him on the desk.

"Doctor Martin, please."She begs softly, crying. He chuckles wickedly and snarls just before a loud eerily recognizable chomp. He was a vampire.

"Salvatore!"She screams before the phone goes out. Salvatore? Did she want me to call them? I turn to Nik and smack him across the face.

"This is your fault, you son of a bitch."I growl, tears running down my face.

"Come on, Salvatore, pick up."I cry as Nik paces. Zach never does. I leave a pain staking message about the phone call and throw my phone down on the couch, pinning Nik to the book case.

"You did this to her and now she's going to die! Are you happy?!"I growl, flashing my fangs. He grabs my arm and looks at me weakly.

"I love her, Rebekah. Of course not."He says faintly. I take his hand and run out of the house. He tightens his grip on my hand and runs as fast as he can along side me to Barcelona.

Once there, we hurry up to her hotel room. Nik breaks down her door and rushes inside just to find her bleeding out on the floor, surrounded by broken glass, wine and food. He moves quickly, murmuring about how sorry he is for all of this, and feeds her his blood. Though, by her heart beat and the pained look in his eyes, he knew she was too far gone to be healed. I pick her up and carry her toward her bed.

"It's okay sweetie. We're here now."I whisper, brushing hair out of her face. Nik walks in and lies next to her.

"I'm so sorry, my Queen."He whispers, bringing a spark of recognition to life in her eyes. I leave them alone and go clean up the mess the doctor made. I rush around, thankful for my vampiric speed, cleaning up the blood, wine and food stains just as Damon and everyone in her estranged family steps to the hotel room. Everyone but Zach. Poor human. Damon flashes to my side and grips my throat. I laugh and quickly grip his, pinning him to the wall.

"Don't you dare try to act like the hero this time. She was attacked while on the phone with me. You're welcome."I snap, letting him go. I finish cleaning, ignoring them, just as Nik walks out. I've never seen him so hurt in my entire life.

-Adi's pov-

Inside, my body was burning. It exploded with senses I had no idea I had. I heard his voice talking to me like I was about to wake up to him, though it couldn't bring myself to do just that. With a deadly gasp, sucking in tainted air, I wake up in my hotel bed. I stand, wobbly at first from the intensified feeling, and walk out toward the dinning room.

"You killed her!"Damon yells, throwing someone into the wall.

"I compelled her to save her, Damon. I didn't want this."Nik growls. My heart skips. Within seconds, every memory he took from me came back. I open the door and look at everyone, the moon light adding a slight blue tint to everything it touched.

"Let. Him. Go."I growl, blood flooding my eyes. My mouth hurt like Hell. I look at Rebekah for a second, before settling on Damon and Nik. I walk toward them and pull them apart.

"Are you two def or just ignorant?"I growl. Nik touches my hand in a failed attempt to calm me down. I jerk away and smack him.

"How dare you."I snap, but my anger subsides as the intoxicating scent of blood floods the room. I turn and see Rebekah holding a man with his throat cut. I growl, dropping to my knees in pain from my new found fangs, and attack the man in her arms. Caroline's eyes suggested she knew what this was like, though I was too hungry to care. I drain the man and let him fall between Rebekah and I.

"How do you feel, Love?"Nik asks, stepping up to me. I turn and cross my arms over my chest.

"I hate you for what you did to me."I growl lowly.

"See? She didn't want to be a vampire."Damon snaps. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"I'm mad that he compelled me, idiot. Not that he turned me. He tried to save me. Would you rather me be dead?"I say, walking away from them. Nik appears in front of me, blocking my door. I try to push him away, but he's too strong. He pulls me close and kisses me hard.

"Anything you felt as a human is now intensified."Stefan calls.

"And you're sired to Klaus."Caroline hisses. My heart pounds in my chest as I grip his shirt. I didn't want to be controlled. I pull away and ball my fists at my side.

"Kiss me."He says with a smirk. Rebekah walks toward me and nods, knowing it wanted to break the bond.

"Not too many newborn vampires can break it right away, but you were a strong human. You might have a chance."Caroline says softly, hope in her eyes.

I resist the sudden urge to kiss him, pushing it away. He steps up and touches my cheek, obviously pushing me to break this.

"Why don't we show Damon just what happens when you spend the night with my sister."He smirks wider, I growl, grinding my teeth.

"Clean this room. Walk into the sun. Dance in the streets."He says, giving me order after order. The more orders he gives me the easier it gets to ignore them.

"Rebekah, find the witch in town square and have her do the daylight spell over this ring."He says, eyes never wavering from mine. He steps closer, hand on my hip.

"Bite me."He says with a slightly chuckle. I kiss him hard, arms wrapping around his neck.

"I'm the most powerful vampire, do you agree?"He asks, testing me. I roll my eyes and pull away.

"You're self centered."I laugh. He chuckles as Caroline hugs me.

"You broke the bond. It only took a few hours. But that's still impressive."She laughs. I smile as Rebekah comes back I to the room, handing me the ring.

"You asshole."I laugh at the diamond infinity symbol on the ring. He steps up to me and kisses my hair.

"You'll always be mine. Even without the sire bond, we have a connection."He whispers, kissing me again. Damon groans and walks over to me.

"Come home."He says scornfully before vanishing. I sigh and nod to Elena before she too vanishes with Caroline and Stefan. Rebekah wraps her arm around my shoulders and leads me into town.

"What a welcome home party."She laughs, Nik appearing in my other side. She was right.

Welcome home.


End file.
